Fallin'
by Whytwing Digikid
Summary: It' a MIMATO songfic. Contains the ong "Fallin'"


Animal Lover Group

Whyt Wing: Disclaimers: We don't own digimon or the song "Fallin"

Digi-kid: Warning!! This is a mimato!! Sorry if it sucks…

Oh! BTW the **bold** letters are the song okay?? 

Fallin'

Mimi entered her apartment and found a couple of mail in the floor,

__ ****

I am afraid to fly

"Bills,bills,bills and bills- What!!" Mimi said surprised as a tear fell

****

And I don't know why

"You are invited to Matt Ishida's and Sora Takenouchi's Wedding" Mimi read a loud. 

****

I'm jealous of the people who…

Are not afraid to die

"Why…" Mimi said as more tears started falling.

****

It's just that I recall

~FLASHBACK~

"Come on Mimi!!" Marie, one of Mimi's friends said

"Tell him!" the other one cheered.

"I'm not sure if I could…" Mimi hesitated.

"I know it's hard telling THE Matt Ishida you love him but at least try" Yolei cheered.

Mimi nodded and started walking too Matt who was talking to Tai.

****

Back when I was small

Someone promised me that they'd catch me…

"Trust me Matt! Tell Sora she won't be surprised she loves you too." Tai said.

"Ya sure?" Matt asked. 

Just then Sora passes by…

"Hey Matt, lookin' good!" Sora said. Matt blushes "Aww…you're so cute when you

blush!"

"T-Thaks S-Sora. See I want to tell you something…" Matt said as his blush started to fade.

"So…what?" Sora said.

"See I…I kinda like you…a lot" Matt said.

"Oh! Matt just get to the point! You love her! You're head over heels for her!" Tai said.

"R-Really Matt?? Me too…" Sora said blushing. At thet moment Matt and Sora kissed.

Mimi was about to tap Matt when she heard EVERYTHING. From the way he said the 

Three small words that she was about to say. And the moment Matt and Sora's lips touched

her heart shattered.

****

But then they let me fall

And now I'm fallin'

A tear rolled down on her cheek… She was angry! She was angry at Matt, at Tai and most of

All she was angry at Sora. For taking the only one she loved away

~END OF FLASH BACK~

****

Fallin' fast again

Why do I always take the fall

When I fall inlove…

Mimi stared at the fire beautiful yet dangerous

****

You'd think by now I've learned

Mimi smiled at the memories when her mother kept telling her to 'not play with fire'

****

Play with fire you get burned

Mimi cuddled closer…

****

But fire can be so warm

Thinking that she'd be better she stood up and went for a walk

****

That's why I return

Mimi kept on walking like it was forever…until she bumped someone

****

Turn back and walk away

That's what I should do…

"Meems, how are you doing? So you coming to me and Sora's wedding?" 

It was Matt.

"Mimi??" Matt said

****

My head says go and find the door

Mimi then walked back. Her back facing Matt

"Mimi what's with you?? Hello? Can't you see I'm here??" Matt said trying to make Mimi to

notice him. Matt then lost temper and grabbed her wrist.

"I said what's wrong with you?!?" Matt said a little louder. Matt lifted Mimi's chin and saw tears

flowing down and that's when it hit Matt. He remembered that Mimi likes him…and he was now

feeling that he was starting to like or love her.

'How can one touch change how I feel for her?' Matt asked himself. Suddenly he embraced Mimi. Mimi startled tried to push him away. He was still angry at him…

Mimi then tried to pushed Matt away and succeded. She ran away leaving Matt alone…

****

My heart says I found you

Help me I'm fallin'

Fallin' fast again

Mimi sat in the bench alone and the tears started to stop.

"I can't believe I still love him" she whispered. 

****

Why do I always take the fall 

When I fall inlove

"Why did my feelings change…I know I love Sora…at least that's what I think of" Matt walked 

to the park.

****

It always turns out the same

"After all these years…" Mimi continued to whisper…

****

Loving someone, losing myself 

I've only got me to blame

As Matt continued to walk he noticed a familiar figur sitting on bench.

'Mimi' he thought. He started walking towards her…

****

Help me I'm fallin'

Fallin' 

"Matt…" Mimi continued to say.

****

Catch me if you can

Maybe sometime I wouldn't fall

"Mimi…" Matt said as he gently grabbed her by the wrist.

"Matt I-" Mimi was cut off by Matt's finger as he softly placed it over he lips.

"Shh…there's no need to say anything" Matt said.

****

Or maybe I'll make it after all

Maybe this time I won't fall

Matt lifted Mimi's chin as their eyes met…

****

When I fall…

"I love you." Matt whispered.

"I love you too, no matter what." Mimi replied as Matt placed his lips over Mimi's and kissed her. Their first and their last.

****

In love…

Digi-kid: OKAY!! Done. Sorry if that sucked. I am so sorry! -_- I am not a good writer anyway. So I guess just deal with that info. 

Whyt Wing: Yeah. Digi-kid had that stupid idea for I guess more than a week!!!

Digi-kid: Stop that! It was stuck in my head! What can I do?

Whyt Wing: True isn't it?!? (grins like a maniac)

Digi-kid: Whatever…

Whyt Wing: Hahaha!! 

Digi-kid: What can I do?? Please… do shut up??

Whyt Wing: Hahahaha!! Armph… Gret thris trape ourt orf mry mourth!

Digi-kid: Over my dead body… argh fine! So we'll end this:

Digi-kid & Whyt Wing : Mimato, Kouyako,takari, Kensuke,1x2,3x4,5x13 and Digimon and

Gundam Wing forever bye! ^_^ 


End file.
